This Is Our Life
by ThehunnieMuMu
Summary: Inilah hidup. Penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan yg tak terlupakan. Kesedihan dan kegembiraan, kasih dan cinta. Menerawang disetiap sudut kehidupan, yg belum tentu akan berbuah manis. Bagaimana kisah antara Sehun dan Luhan dalam sebuah takdir yg mempertemukan mereka? Akankah takdir yg itu membuahkan hasil yg manis?
1. Chapter 1

This is Our Life.

Author : ThehunnieMuMu

Main cast :

* Oh Sehun

* Xi (Wu) Luhan

Another cast :

* Park Chanyeol

* Byun Baekhyun

* Kim Jongin

* D.O (Kim) Kyungsoo

* Wu Kris

*Huang Tao

* Member SNSD

Rate : T

Genre : School life, romance, little be hurt, GS.

Author note :

Annyeonghaseyo, kembali lagi dengan saya. Author ThehunnieMuMu~~. Kali ini, Author akan mempersembahkan sebuah cerita IMAJINATIF saya. Saya berharap, dengan cerita ini dapat membuat para _readers_ menyukainya.

Summary :

 _ **Inilah hidup. Penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan yg tak terlupakan. Kesedihan dan kegembiraan, kasih dan cinta. Menerawang disetiap sudut kehidupan, yg belum tentu akan berbuah manis. Bagaimana kisah antara Sehun dan Luhan dalam sebuah takdir yg mempertemukan mereka? Akankah takdir yg itu membuahkan hasil yg manis?**_

* * *

Normal POV

SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN

 _Ssssssiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg_

Terdengar sebuah bunyi yg berasal dari benda besar. Benda yg disebut sebagai pesawat, kini siap untuk mendarat. Roda yg ternyata sembuyi didalam pesawat, mulai keluar dengan berlahan. Hingga saat dimana roda itu menyentuh permukaan datar tanah yg kasar, berlahan demi berlahan pesawat itu melambat. Tiba saat dimana pesawat itu berhenti, terdapat dua namja dengan perawan yg cukup tua mendorong tangga roda menuju pintu pesawat.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, tampak kemudian beberapa orang mulau turun dengan berlahan. Ketenangan dan kebahagian, tampil diwajah masing-masing karena merasa legah dalam perjalanan mereka. Setelah dijamin para penumpang telah turun, pintu pesawat itu berlahan tertutup dan tangga roda itu berlahan menjauh.

Semua orang kini bergantian masuk kedalam bus yg tersedia untuk mengantar para penumpang yg baru tiba menuju kedalam bandara. Dikarenakan banyak orang dan juga bus yg tidak cukup besar, maka beberapa orang memilih mengalah dan menunggu bus selanjutnya.

Diantara keramaian orang yg tengah menunggu bus, tampak seorang yeoja bertumbuh munggil tengah gelisah dengan barang bawaannya yg dibisa dikatakan SANGAT BANYAK. Entah apa yg dibawahnya, yg penting dia tampak kesusahan. Dengan dua tas yg menenteng diantara bahunya, tangan kiri yg mengenggan kopernya, dan tangan kanannya yg tengah mengenggam ponsel. Ponsel itu bertempelan dengan telinga merahnya sedangkan bibir merahnya terus mengecoh sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mau tau, Oppa! Kau harus menjemputkku, kalo tidak aku akan nginap di bandara." Ucap yeoja itu dengan penuh ketekanan dan kemudian memutuskan terlebih dahulu telponnya. Bibirnya terus _pout-ing_ imut, bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang yg berpapasan dengannya tertawa kecil.

Wu Luhan, yeoja munggil yg masih mem- _pout_ bibirnya karena kesal dengan _Oppa_ -nya yg sangat 'baik' itu membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Jelas-jelas, _Oppa_ -nya yg bilang akan menjemputnya, lalu seenak jidatnya kemudian telpon dan bilang tidak bisa jemput demi menemani KEKASIHNYA berbelanja.

"Dia anggap apa aku ini, ck! Memilih menemani kekasihnya berbelanja dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya untuk menjemput adiknya. Menyebalkan!" Kesal Luhan sambil mengentak kakinya kesal layak anak kecil yg merajuk.

 _Tingggg_

Seketika bus datang dan pintunya terbuka, mulainya aksi masuk-desakkan karena tidak ada yg mau mengalah lagi. Luhan hanya menghela nafas karena dia cukup sadar dengan keadaannya yg membawa barang se-BANYAK INI tak mampu untuk berdesakkan. Pada akhirnya tinggalah dia sendirian disana, bersamaan dengan koper dan tas beratnya.

Hah, Luhan menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dipandang ponselnya yg menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Bearti sejak mendarat hingga kini, dia sudah menghabiskan waktu 45 menit. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas, hingga kemudian bus kembali lagi. Dengan segera, dia berahli masuk sambil mengangkat koper berat itu dengan susah payah.

Luhan berahli duduk dekat disamping pintu _out bus_ sambil me-relaxkan tubuhnya. Busnya terus berjalan hingga saat dimana tempatnya, dia berhenti. Seperti biasa, Luhan berahli keluar dari bus dengan susah payah juga. Setelah mendarat dari bus, dia kembali mendorong kopernya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sepanjang jalan, tak jarang banyak namja maupun yeoja memandangnya namun tak diperdulikannya.

Sekian lamanya berjalan, tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti ditengah keramaian. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh munggil itu mendadak menjadi batu. Mata rusa itu sedikit melotot horor, dan juga bibirnya terkatup rapat. Bahkan telinganya terasa tuli karena tidak mampu mendengar rutukkan orang karna dia menganggu jalan orang.

Hanya satu yg dipikirkannya. Ialah...

"Dimana pintu keluar?" Gumannya sangat pelan.

Luhan POV.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo." Ucapku kedua kalinya pada seorang satpam yg telah mengantarkan menuju pintu keluar sambil membungkuk sopan.

Ajhussi satpam itu mengangguk sambil terseyum ramah sebelum pergi. Setelah itu, aku berahli menelpon _Oppa_ -ku yg tak kunjung datang. Entah apa yg dilakukannya, dia terus tidak mengangkat telponku dan membuatku kesal bukan main. Aku terus menelponnya sambil mengerutu kesal.

 _Tinnn tinnn_

Luhan berahli memandang ke kiri dan melihat sebuah mobil mahal. Kemudian pintu mobil itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang namja tampan paraa tingfi putih. Bahkan yeoja yg berlalu saja terkagum-kagum.

Luhan? Rusa itu malah menatap tajam namja yg kini membuat tampangan polos tak bersalah sambil berjalan kearahnya. Greb, Kris aka Wu Yifan langsung saja memeluk Luhan sambil terseyum.

"Aigyo, _Oppa_ merindukanmu _my little sister._ " Ucap Kris histeris. Membuang jauh-jauh sifat _cool_ -nya. Karena dia tau, kalau Rusa manis ini sedang marah.

"Ck! Kukira kau bakal dengan senang hati nembuatku menginap di bandara, Wu Yifan." Ucap Luhan sinis.

"Hah~" hela Kris kemudian berlahan melepas pelukkannya. Dipandang yeodongsaeng-nya dengan bersalah. "Mianhe, _Oppa_ gk bermaksud begitu Lu." Lanjutnya dengan nada bersalah.

Tak tahan dengan tatapan sedih _Oppa_ -nya, Luhan kemudian memaafkan Kris. Setelah itu, Kris membantu Luhan membawa satu tas dan kopernya. Keduanya menuju ke bagasi mobil dan menaruk tas dan koper Luhan disana. Kemudian keduanya masuk kedalam mobil.

Mobil Kris berlahan berjalan, sepanjang jalan tidak ada perbincangan diantara keduanya. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seperti Luhan yg sibuk memandangi jalanan dan Kris yg fokus menyetir.

Seketika mobil Kris berhenti didepan rumah yg tentuny .bukan rumah Kris. Kris keluar bersamaan dengan Luhan. Kris mengeluarkan tas dan koper Luhan dan kemudian melangkah mendekati Luhan yg terus memandangi rumah itu.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Kris sambil membenarkan letakkan tas Luhan yg lumayan berat untuknya. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, Kris berahli masuk kedalam dengan membawa barang Luhan. Sesampai didepan pintu, dia berahli meminjit angka passowrd itu.

"Password rumahmu adalah tanggal lahirmu." Ucap Kris pasa saat pintu itu terbuka dan kemudian berahli masuk kedalam diikuti Luhan dari belakang. Kris meletakkan tas dan koper Luhan tepat disamping sofa ruang tamu, sedangkan Luhan terus memandang seisi rumah barunya.

"Ini..bagus _Oppa_." Ucap Luhan kagum melihat rumah barunya.

Lampu yg bagus dan bermerek, dinding yg berwarna biru langit dengan beberapa hiasan disana, dan yg penting nyaman. Rusa,itu berahli memeluk erat _Oppa_ -nya sambil bergumam 'gomawo'.

"Hy, kau juga harus berterima kasih untuk Zitao rusa. Dia yg mendesan rumahmu." Ucap Kris setelah melonggarkan pelukkan mereka.

"Hehe, baiklah. Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku untuknya." Ucap Luhan sambil menyenggir lucu.

"Ne. Baiklah, aku mau menemui Tao dirumah. Panda itu pasti sedang bosan sendirian. Kau ku tinggal gak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Kris

"Ne, _Oppa._ Gwuenchanayo, aku bisa kok sendirian." Ucap Luhan nyakin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Bye, Lu. _Take care_." Ucap Kris dan kemudian pergi dari rumah baru Luhan.

Setelah Kris pergi, Luhan kemudian berjalan mengelilingi seisi rumah barunya. Yah~ supaya mengenal rumahnya sendiri. Sesekalo decakkan kagum menghampiri dirinya, karna rumahnya yg di London itu tidak semewah ini.

Luhan lebih suka tinggal ditempat yg nyaman, tak perlu besar dan mewah. Karena Luhan adalah yeoja yg sederhana dalam segala hal. Setelah puas mengelilingi rumahnya, Luhan berahli kembali ke ruang tamu. Dia kembali menenteng tasnya dan menyeret kopernya nenuju kamarnya yg sudah diketahuinya.

Sesampai dikamar, tanpa menunda waktu langsung saja dia berahli membereskan barangnya. Menata pakaiannya, make-upnya dan lainnya. Hingga entah sudah berapa lama, dia menyelesaikannya. Kini, dia berbaring dikasur tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yg kotor karena membereskan barangnya.

"Ah~ mandilah." Ucap Luhan dan kemudian langsung bangun dan berahli mengambil handuknya yg sudah diletakkannya di kursi.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Luhan melepas segala pakaiannya. Berlahan dia melangkah menuju ke _Shower_ dan kemudian membuka air. Dibasahi tubuh mulus putihnya dengan air hangat. Rambutnya juga dibasahi. Hingga seluruh tubuhnya dan rambutnya sudah basah, mulailah dia menyabuninya. Sesekali Luhan bernyanyi dengan ria seolah tanpa beban.

Luhan keluar dengan handuk yg menutup tubuhnya. Dia melangkah menuju lemari yg sudah berisi pakaiannya dan kemudian mengeluarkan pakaian tidurnya. Karna dia tinggal sendiri, jadi dia tidak berganti di kamar mandi.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Luhan langsung saja berbaring dikasur emouknya. Memejamkan matanya dan tak butuh waktu lama dia tertidur. Satu yg diharapkannya sebelum tidur tadi, ialah semoga hari-harinya menyenangkan.

TeBeCe ^^

Hohoho~

Hallo untuk para readers! ~.~

Saya harap, ffn ini disuka para readers.

Mianhe jika terjadi kesalahan pada typo maupun lainnya.

Jangan lupa di Review ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : _**Inilah hidup. Penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan yg tak terlupakan. Kesedihan dan kegembiraan, kasih dan cinta. Menerawang disetiap sudut kehidupan, yg belum tentu akan berbuah manis. Bagaimana kisah antara Sehun dan Luhan dalam sebuah takdir yg mempertemukan mereka? Akankah takdir yg itu membuahkan hasil yg manis?**_

* * *

●Chap.2●

Normal POV Pagi hari terlihat cantik. Terlihat dari langit biru yg indah, di hiasi dengan burung-burung dan awan. Membuat suasana tentram dan nyaman yg pas untuk pagi hari.

Luhan, rusa itu sudah bangun tepat waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KBS. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi. Yg dilakukan pertama kalinya untuknya maupun setiap orang tentunya mandi. Setelah itu, sarapan pagi.

Luhan kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan dirinya yg menyibukkan diri di depan tab yg menampilkan beberapa foto wisata. Luhan tampak berbinar dan tidak sabar untuk kesana tentunya.

Setelah memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke tempat wisata terkenal di Seoul, ialah Lottle World. Luhan segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan keluar dengan cantik.

Dress biru muda dengan selendang cukup tebal berwarna putih polos yg melingkar manis dilehernya. Oya, ditambah dengan tas munggil yg ditendeng dibelakang punggungnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan bergerai dan yg paling penting dia tidak dandan. Karna bagi Luhan, pemakaian make-up tidak baik untuk kulit muka.

Luhan berahli jalan menuju rak sepatunya yg berada tepat didepan pintu rumahnya. Dikeluarkannya Boot Flat Black kemudian memakainya.

Rusa manis a.k.a Luhan berahli keluar rumah setelah memastikan bahwa rumahnya sudah terkunci. Walaupun rumahnya terdapat banyak CCTV dan pegamanan yg ketat. Dia tetap harus menjaganya, karna bagaimanapun rumah ini sangat mahal.

Sepanjang jalan, Luhan terus memperhatikan ponselnya. Sesekali dia memandang kesana kemari demi memastikan bahwa dia jalan ditempat yg benar.

Hingga kemudian, Luhan berhenti tepat didepan bus penunggu yg akhirnya ditemukan. Segera saja dia bertalu duduk ditempat bangku persediaan dengan tenang.

"130, apa masih lama?" Gumam Luhan sambil memandang jalan raya yg cukup sepi.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, yg dilakukan Luhan ialah menunggu bus yang akan ditumpanginya. Sejak dari tadi bus berlaku terus dihadapannya, namun bukan bus yang diinginkannya.

Baru saja Luhan akan menghela nafas, sebuah bus berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Dipandangnya nomor bus itu dan...

"Akhirnya!" Pekik Luhan senang dan tanpa menunggu langsung saja masuk kedalam bus.

Setelah masuk, Luhan segera membayar uang bus dengan kartu pembayaran bus yg dimilikinya. Suasana bus tampak sedikit sepi, memudahkan Luhan untuk mendapatkan bangku untuk duduk. Tanpa pikir panjang. Akhirnya Luhan memilih duduk disebelah seorang namja yg tengah memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan handset yg menempel di telinganya.

Kini yg dilakukan Luhan ialah melihat apa yg akan dilakukannya setelah turun dari bus ini. Dipandangnya ponselnya yg memampangkan sebuah gambar 'emarty' yg seperti kereta api. Namun yg membuatnya bingung ialah dimana dia akan menemukan 'emarty' ini.

"Aish! Ottokhe." Ucap Luhan gusar. Yeoja itu memandang ke sana sini. Berharap ada yg bisa diminta tolong olehnya.

Namun samping kanannya kosong, depannya Ahjussi dan dibelakangnya juga Ahjussi. Ahh, Luhan menghela nafas gusar. Sebenarnya dia bukannya tidak ingin menanyakan pada Ahjussi yg ada didepan belakang ya. Cuma, dia cukup takut karna dibawa kemana-mana.

 _Ting!_

Bagaikan sebuah lampu kuning yg menyala terang diatas kepalanya. Luhan segera memalingkan wajah ya kearah kanan dan langsung saja matanya memandang namja yg disebelah duduknya yg masih di posisi yg tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Hm, permisi." Ucap Luhan sopan sambil menyentuh sedikit bagi namja yg mengenakan seragam sekolah -menurut Luhan yg tentunya benar-.

Merasa ddipanggil, namja yg mengenakan seragam itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah Luhan. Tiba-tiba bagaikan slow motion, Luhan tercengang dengan ketampanan namja yg duduk disebelah. Tampan, malah sangat tampan. Perfect!

"Apa?" Tanya namja itu datar namun terkesan malah tambah beribu-ribu tampan.

Luhan segera saja sadar dan berdehem sedikit. Kemudian dia tersenyum bagaikan sok kenal kepada namja yg sangat nyakin masih lebih mudah darinya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" Tanya Luhan sambil memasang wajah memelas bagaikan anak manis yg tersesat dijalan.

Dilihat dengan teliti, bahwa namja disebelah Luhan itu tampak berpikir dengan raut yg tetap datar. Walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mencubit pipi yeoja manis didepannya yg terus memandang wajah memelas semelas mungkin.

"Ne." Ucap namja itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Takut ke lepas mencubit pipi yeoja manis didepannya.

"Ahhhh~ jeogmal gomawo!" Ucap Luhan girang setengah mati hampir saja akan menerjang memeluk namja disampingnya saking senangnya.

"Hm." Jawab namja itu sederhana. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati dia bersorak senang karna melihat tingkah yeoja kelewat manis disampingnya ini.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau jalan-jalan bersamaku ke Little World? Aku tidak tau jalan, jadi kau mau mengantarku kesana dan menemaniku jalan-jalankan?" Tanya Luhan antusias dan berharap namja disebelah mau menemaninya.

Namja itu langsung saja memandang Luhan lekat-lekat. Apa yeoja ini tidak tau ku culik eo, gumam namja itu dalam hatinya. Ayolah, yeoja semanis ini mana mungkin ada yg tidak mau menculiknya.

"Kau...serius?" Tanya namja itu dengan alisnya yg berkerut sambil memandang Luhan yg terus memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

Dengan antusias, Luhan mengangguk mantap. Namja itu kemudian berpikir, setelah itu dia menyetujui. Toh, sebenarnya namja itu juga akan kesana untuk menemui teman ya disana.

"Ah! Gomawo!" Ucap Luhan senang.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan terus tersenyum senang. Tanpa sadar membuat namja disebutkannya ikut tersenyum kecil melihat hiperakti yg begitu besar dari yeoja yg duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Menarik." Gumam namja itu pelan sambil tersenyum kecil namun terkesan tampan.

* * *

Disebuah jalan yg ramai. Dan juga ada beberapa tokoh kecil yg memampangkan beberapa barang maupun makanan. Bahkan ada juga beberapa permainan kecil yg akan mendapatkan hadiah jika menang.

Diantara keramaian orang, Luhan tampak begitu senang dengan namja yg tadi bersamanya di bus. Sebenarnya hanya Luhan yg senang, kalau namja disebelahnya? Entah. Sejak dijalan maupun tiba di lottle world terus memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo kita main itu." Ajak Luhan saat melihat sebuah tokoh games yg menarik perhatiannya.

Sampai didepan tokoh itu, Luhan memanggil Ahjussi pemilik tokoh. Ahjussi itu berjalan dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Annyeonghaseyo, mau mencoba. Jika kamu bisa menembak tepat pada titik tertinggi maka kamu akan mendapatkan boneka rusa besar ini." Ucapnya dengan antusiasnya.

"Aku mau, Ahjussi. Berapa?" Tanya Luhan tak kalah antusias.

Namja yg disebelah Luhan hanya geleng-geleng melihat sifat kenakan Luhan yg juga terlihat manis jika antusias. Setelah itu, dipandangnya yeoja manis yg kini menggenggam pistol sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada titik harus dikenainya.

 _Door!_

Tembakan pertama gagal, namun tidak mengurangi semangat Luhan. Kini Luhan akan siap untuk tembakan kedua. Dia mulai lebih fokus dan kemudian...

 _Door!_

"Aish! Meleset, padahal dikit lagi kena." Ucap Luhan kesal namun masih punya kesempatan untuk terakhir.

 _Grep~_

 _Deg!_

Langsung saja Luhan memandang kearah namja yg menemaninya tepat disebelah wajahnya. Jarak wajah diantar keduanya cukup dekat dan itu membuat wajah Luhan memerah total. Bahkan tangannya juga dipegang oleh namja itu sambil mengarahkan pada sesuatu hal.

Door!

"Kena." Ucap namja itu pelan dan tentunya mampu di dengan Luhan karna jaraknya yg dekat dengan namja itu.

"Wah! Selamat, ini boneka anda." Ucap Ahjussi itu kagum karna belum pernah ada yg bisa menembak tepat pada titik itu.

Luhan langsung saja menerima boneka rusa besar itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Dipeluk erat boneka itu sambil menenggelamkan wajah merahnya. Seketika tangannya digenggam sesuatu yg hangat, dia berahli memandang tangan yg menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Jja, aku akan membawamu ketempat yg bagus." Ucap namja itu membawanya pergi dari tokoh itu.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senang. Bahkan seluruh wajahnya memerah bukan karna dingin, melainkan malu.

Seketika namja didepannya berhenti dan otomatis Luhan juga berhenti. Luhan berahli memandang keseluruh penjuru yg dilihatnya.

"Indah, sangat indah." Gumam Luhan tidak percaya.

Kini, didepan mata Luhan terpampang kota seoul yg sangat indah. Yeoja itu tidak pernah tau bahwa kota seoul sebagus ini. Demi Oppa-nya yg suka berada diluar negri, dia bahkan berani jamin bahwa dihadapannya ialah kota terindah yg pertama kali dilihatnya.

Kini Luhan dan namja yg bersamanya tengah menikmati kota seoul sambil meminum coffe hangat yg dibelikan oleh namja itu. Tidak ada percayakan antara keduanya. Karna terlalu sibuk kagum dengan apa yg dilihatnya.

"Oya, kita belum berkenalan, namaku Wu Luhan. Kamu?" Tanya Luhan sambil memandang kearah namja disebelahnya yg masih sibuk memandangi kota seoul.

"Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun." Ucap namja itu kemudian berpaling kearah Luhan dengan senyuman tampannya.

 _Deg!_

Continuous!

Ottoke? Apa bagus?  
AHHH! Saya berharap bagus. Karna, saya buat ini sambil dengar lagu Baekhyun Oppa yg judulnya 'Beautiful'. Jika ada kesalah dalam tuli maupun ketidak sambungan, mohon maaf ne. Tinggalkan review ya, para readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : _**Inilah hidup. Penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan yg tak terlupakan. Kesedihan dan kegembiraan, kasih dan cinta. Menerawang disetiap sudut kehidupan, yg belum tentu akan berbuah manis. Bagaimana kisah antara Sehun dan Luhan dalam sebuah takdir yg mempertemukan mereka? Akankah takdir yg itu membuahkan hasil yg manis?**_

●Chap.3●

Normal POV Sejak kejadian dimana Luhan berkenalan dengan Sehun, keduanya tampak akrab. Well, walaupun mereka hanya bermoral line talk dan jarang bertemu dikarenakan Sehun yg masih menjalani masa-masa pernikahannya.

Sehun sering kali menelpon Luhan dengan line call tapi berakhir dengan line chat karna Luhan malu jika melihat wajah namja tampan itu. Jadi, keduanya sepakat hanya berbincang melalu line chat saja.

Kini, Luhan tengah menikmati taro bubble tea kesukaannya di cafe bubble. Mata rusanya menerawang kemana-mana seolah menanti seseorang. Senyum terukir manis dibibirnya tak kalah seseorang yg memang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya tiba.

Tampak seorang namja tampan masuk kedalam cafe bubble tea dengan seragam sekolah nya. Mata elang tajam itu menerawang kemana-mana mencari seseorang. Hingga kemudian mata lelang tajam itu berhenti tepat pada mata rusa manis itu.

Dengan senyuman tipis dan cool ya, dia berjalan dengan santai menuju kemana orang yg sejak dari tadi menunggunya.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Sehun berahli duduk tanpa harus menunggu orang itu membersihkannya duduk.

"Anio." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Hening, keduanya mendadak diam seperti tidak tau mau membahas topik apa lagi. Luhan yg kemudian kembali meminum bubble tea nya dengan gugup sedangkan Sehun yg terus memandangi Luhan.

"Hm, kau mau memesan?" Tanya Luhan berusaha mengajak bicara.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat dan sungguh membuat Luhan tampak gelisah.

Ayolah, demi dirinya yg maniak bubble tea, Sehun terus memandangnya dan itu sungguh membuatnya malu. Sehun yg tampak tau bahwa Luhan gelisah hanya tertawa diam dan terus memandangi Luhan bagaikan tontonan yg enak(?).

"Bagaimana kalau jika jalan-jalan ke Namsan Tower?" Aju Sehun dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Apa seru?" Tanya Luhan tampak antusias.

"Sangat." Jawab Sehun singkat, cukup mampu membuat Luhan menjadi tambah semangat.

Luhan yg bagaikan yeoja yg terlihat heboh, langsung berdiri dari bangku ya sambil memandangi Sehun dengan mata rusaknya yg berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yg kita tunggu. Jja, kita ke sana!" Pekik Luhan kemudian tanpa sadar menarik Sehun keluar dari cafe ini.

"Ets." Seketika, Sehun menahan pergelangan Luhan membuat yeoja rusa itu menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bawa mobil." Ucap Sehun kemudian membawa Luhan menuju mobilnya berada.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini keduanya tiba di tempat parkir. Luhan terus memandangi setiap mobil yg berlaku lalang dan mengira bahwa itu mobil Sehun. Namun, Sehun terus tetap menggenggam tangannya membawanya menuju dimana mobilnya berada.

Audi r8 Luhan membelak tidak percaya dengan mobil dihadapannya. Dipandangnya mobil itu dan Sehun berganti. Bahkan saat Sehun mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba mobil mahal itu berbunyi.

"Tidak perlu memandangnya segitunya, Luhan." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh kecil.

Luhan tampak mempout bibirnya manis karena merasa diperolok Sehun. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan membawanya menuju ke sebelah kanan mobil. Dibuka nya pintu itu dan kemudian dengan malu Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk.

Saat Luhan tengah memakai seat belt, Sehun susah masuk kedalam mobil kemudian juga memakai seat belt. Setelah itu, mobil mahal kesayangan Sehun mulai nyala dan jalan melintas setiap halaman kota.

Sejak dalam perjalanan, keduanya tampak diam dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Luhan yg terus memandangi jendela yg lebih tepatnya memandangi jalanan kota Seoul. Sedangkan Sehun terus fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun kurang fokus karena sesekali dia melirik Luhan kemudian fokus berkendara. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kesunyian, namun entah kenapa dia merasa ingin sekali mendengar suara rusa manis itu.

"Hm.. Sehun, kau sekolah dimana?" Tanya Luhan yg akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

Luhan melihat kearah Sehun yg tampak begitu diam, hingga kemudian namja itu memandang kearahnya.

"Performing high school, aku sekolah disana." Ucap Sehun setelah itu mulai fokus kembali mengemudi.

Luhan hanya ber"O" ria kemudian menatap kedepan. Luhan cukup bingung entah mau bicara apa lagi. Hening kembali tercipta, hingga kemudian tiba-tiba Sehun terkekeh kecil membuat Luhan langsung menatap Sehun bingung.

"Wae? Ada yg lucu?" Tanya Luhan dengan tampang polosnya tanpa sadar membuat Sehun tertawa.

Sehun kemudian mengacak gemes rambut Luhan, sambil tertawa kecil. Luhan yg merasa seperti dianggap lucu, mengerucut bibirnya imut.

"Aigyo~ Kyeopta." Ucap Sehun gemes sambil tertawa membuat Luhan tambah mempout bibirnya imut.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya tidak canggung lagi. Bahkan Sehun terus menggoda Luhan membuat yeoja rusa manis itu terus mempout bibirnya.

* * *

Sudah 30 menit yg lalu Luhan dan Sehun tiba di Namsan Tower. Setelah menikmati makanan maupun permainan, kini keduanya berada didalam cable car yg akan membawa mereka menuju Gunung Namsan.

Dengan wajah yg antusias, Luhan kini terus memotret pandangan indah seoul dari sini. Sesekali dia berdecak kagum dengan keindahan seoul yg membuatnya iri.

"Tak bisakah kau duduk tenang." Ucap Sehun datar dan terkesan terasa terganggu.

Luhan memandang Sehun sekilas kemudian kembali ke kegiatannya yaitu mari-foto-seoul. Merasa dicuekin Sehun dengan sedikit kesal melangkah mendekati Luhan.

Entah setan apa yg memasukinya, dengan dadakan Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

 _Deg!_

Kedua jantung pemilik kedua orang itu berdetak cepat, bahkan sangat cepat. Keadaan mereka membeku dengan saling memeluk. Tidak ada yg ingin bertindak melepas pelukan itu. Bahkan mereka hanya diam dengan jantung mereka yg berdetak sangat cepat.

"E..eh? Mianhe." Ucap Sehun langsung melepas pelukannya.

Luhan hanya berdehem kemudian menatap ponselnya yg memampangkan beberapa foto kota Seoul. Setiba di gunung Namsan, keduanya keluar dari cable car dengan canggung. Keduanya memilih jalan entah kkemana mengikuti kata hati dan kaki melangkah.

"Hm...mau ke sesuatu tempat yg terkenal disini?" Tanya Senin sedikit menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Bo...boleh." Ucap Luhan sedikit gugup sambil menunduk,masih mengingat kejadian di cable car tadi.

 _Greb~_

Tanpa memperdulikan suasana canggung, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan kemudian membawanya ke tempat yg di janjikannya. Tanpa sadar membuat Luhan semakin merona. Pasalnya Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya.

Sepanjang jalan, tidak ada yg membuka suara. Berjalan dengan keadaan yg gugup dan canggung juga.

"Kau,/kau.." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Hm.. kau dulu/ kau dulu." Lagi-lagi keduanya berucap bersamaan.

"Kau saja dulu." Ucap Luhan akhirnya

"Apa kau merasa lapar?" Tanya Sehun sedikit melirik Luhan.

"Hm, sedikit. Na neun?" Tanya Luhan kemudian memandang Sehun.

"Sama, kalau begitu kajja kita ke cafe yg terdekat." Ucap Sehun langsung diangguki Luhan.

Keduanya terus mencari cafe yang cocok dengan mereka. Hingga kemudian, mata Luhan terpandang tepat sebuah cafe bubble tea kesukaannya. Dia ingin mengajak Sehun kesana. Namun diurungkan niatnya mengira Sehun kurang menyukai cafe itu sepertinya.

Sehun entah kenapa, seperti diperintah, dia memandang kearah Luhan. Pandangannya melihat Luhan memandang ke satu titik, dan kemudian dia ikut memandang hal yg dilihat yeoja rusa itu.

'Cafe bubble tea.' - Sehun dalam hati.

"Jja, kita kesana." Ucap Sehun kemudian berjalan dengan tangannya yg tetap menggenggam tangan Luhan ke cafe bubble tea itu.

Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam cafe itu, setelahnya mereka menuju ke tempat pemesan makanan dan berahli mencari bangku untuk menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Hm, Sehun. Ku kira kau tidak suka berada di cafe bubble tea." Ucap Luhan bagaikan gumam-an.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendeskripsikan seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman kecil kearah Luhan mampu membuat yeoja rusa didepannya SALTING!

"Tadi saat pertemuan kita di cafe, kau terlihat tidak begitu suka." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk tak berani menatap tatapan tajam itu.

"Anio, saat itu aku hanya tidak biasa. Karna biasanya kalau aku ke cafe bubble tea selalu sendirian. Tidak pernah mengajak yeoja keluar bersamaku selain Eomma-ku." Ucap Sehun panjang dan jujur.

Luhan bahkan terkejut mendengar pertama kali untuk kesekian kalinya bertemu dan berbicara dengan namja tampan didepannya, Sehun berbicara sepanjang ini. Dan apa tadi, "tidak biasa. Tidak pernah mengajak yeoja keluar?" Oh~ sadarkan Luhan untuk tidak segera pingsan karna kenyataan bahwa dia yeoja pertama yg diajak Sehun keluar.

"Emang kau tidak memiliki kekasih?" Ucap Luhan entah kenapa bibirnya mengeluarkan kata itu.

"Ani, wae? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Sehun sambil terkikik kecil.

 _Blush~_

"A..aku hanya bertanya." Ucap Luhan malu.

Sehun masih setia terkikik membuat Luhan kembali mendengus kesal sambil mempout bibirnya. Melihat itu, Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan untuk kedua kalinya selama hari ini.

"Ugh! Gemassssnyaaa..." Ucap Sehun dengan gemas seolah dia mencubit pipi bayi yg mulus dan putih.

"Ssshhh... sakit tau." Adu Luhan masih mempout bibirnya imut.

Sehun masuk tertawa hingga kemudian dia kembali normal tak kalah sang-waiters mengantar makanan mereka. Terdapat dua nasi ayam tandoori yg menjadi pesanan mereka. Setelah itu, keduanya makan dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai menikmati makanan mereka, keduanya keluar dari cafe setelah membayar makanan yg tentunya dibayar Sehun. Kedua berahli kembali jalan menuju ketempat yg dijanjikan Sehun.

"Apa kita akan menaiki tangga ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan perasaan yg was-was.

Pasalnya tangganya cukup panjang. Dan jika boleh jujur, Luhan tak kuat naik tangga. Sehun dapat merasakan kalau Luhan terlihat tidak begitu menyukai naik tangga atau apalah.

Sehun kemudian berahli didepan Luhan membelakangi yeoja itu dan kemudian menjongkok. "Naik kepunggungku." Pintahnya seolah memaksa Luhan.

Tanpa memikir panjang, Luhan berahli baik kepunggung Sehun dan meningkatkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Setelah itu Sehun mengangkat Luhan dnegan tangannya yg menggenggam kaki Luhan.

Sehun kemudian berahli melangkah melewati tiap anak tangga dengan ringan. Jujur, Sehun berani taruhan jika berat badan Luhan pasti hanya 40-an. Habis yeoja yg dindingnya ini sangat ringan, dan juga terasa seperti menggendong bayi.

"Lu, apa kau jarang makan. Kenapa kau ringan sekali, eo." Ucap Sehun sambil terkikik kecil, entah kenapa seharian ini dia terus tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah, aku sering makan kok. Asal kau tau, Hun-ah. _Oppa_ -ku sering mengeluh jika aku minta dia menggendongku, katanya aku berat." Ucap Luhan sambil mempout bibirnya imut.

"Oh, jinjja? Berarti _Oppa_ -mu itu kurus tidak sepertiku." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

Keduanya berbincang ria hingga kemudian keduanya tiba ditempat yg dijanjikan Sehun. Setelah turun dari punggung Sehun, Luhan menatap tempat ugh dilihatnya tidak percaya. Terdapat banyak gantungan kunci disetiap besi maupun dimanapun.

"Ini nama tempatnya, gembok cinta. Tempat terkenal di Namsan Tower." Ucap Sehun sambil memandang Luhan yg tampak lucu.

"Jinjja? Pantas saja banyak gembok." Ucap Luhan kemudian melangkah melihat genbok-gembok itu.

Dengan antusias dan rasa penasaran, Luhan membaca setiap isi tulisan gembok itu. Romantis, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat seperti ini.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan gembok ukuran sedang beserta dengan pena spidol.

"Tentu, gomawo." Ucap Luhan kemudian mengambil gembok pemberian Sehun.

Kedua orang itu mulai menulis sesuatu di gembok. Entah apa yg ditulis mereka, yg penting mereka menulis keinginan mereka. Mungkin seperti impian mereka.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk mengembokannya di tempat yg sudah disiapkan dan lumayan full. Setelah itu, Sehun memberikan kuncinya pada Luhan.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menggenggam kunci yg diberikan Sehun.

"Simpanlah. Itu kunci gembokmu. Kalau suatu saat kau ingin melepas gembokmu, maka bukalah." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan kemudian mengangguk kembali. Dipandangnya kunci dan gembok miliknya yg sudah digembok ditempat itu bergantian. Senyum terukir di bibirnya kemudian dia menyimpan kunci itu kedalam tasnya.

Selesai dengan itu, akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun kembali berjalan-jalan. Sepanjang jalan, mereka saling berbincang dan makan makanan yg enak menurut Luhan.

Hingga tak terasa, matahari mulai tenggelam. Kini keduanya dalam perjalanan. Sehun tentu inisiatif mengantar Luhan, tidak mungkin dia biarkan Luhan pulang sendirian di malam begini. Awalnya Luhan menolak karena merasa tidak enak dengan Sehun. Namun karna paksaan dan juga berhubung lagi hujan deras, jadi Luhan menerima tawaran namja tampan itu.

Menjelang waktu yg cukup lama, Sehun akhirnya tiba didepan rumah Luhan. Luhan tengah melepas seat belt, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun.

Saat hendak turun, Luhan mendadak diam. Kemudian dia memandang luar jendela dan Sehun bergantian. Sehun yg melihat itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun yg langsung ditanggapi yeoja rusa manis itu.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau berkunjung dirumahku sebentar." Tawar Luhan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun dan langsung diangguki dengan antusias oleh yeoja manis itu.

Gerbang rumah Luhan terbuka secara otomatis, dan kemudian mobil Sehun mulai masuk kedalam rumah. Sampai didalam, keduanya segera berahli masuk kedalam rumah Luhan dengan baju mereka yg cukup basah.

"Ini pakaian untukmu. Ini pakaian _Oppa_ -ku satu-satunya yg ku. Mungkin bisa pas." Ucap Luhan setelah mengotak-atik pakaiannya dan dengan keberuntungan menemukan baju _Oppa_ -nya yg dititipkan _Oppa_ -nya saat menyuruhnya membawa baju ini, namun belum diserahkan pada _Oppa_ -nya.

"Makasih, tapi..aku ganti dimana?" Tanya Sehun kemudian menyadarkan Luhan dengan kebodohannya.

Luhan mengantar Sehun menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Setelah itu dia segera ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Menjelang waktu sebentar, Luhan yg pertama kali selesai dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos T-shirt berwarna kuning kebesaran dengan tubuhnya, dengan celana pendek rumah.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju ke dapur, sebelum membuat coklat hangat, dia sempat melirik ke kamar mandi yg dipakai Sehun. Belum keluar, gumam Luhan.

Sibuk membuat coklat panas, tanpa sadar Sehun telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan t-shirt hitam yg pas ditunjuknya dan celana abu-abu selutut.

 _Glup!_

Sehun menelan kasar air ludahnya tak kalah melihat pandangan didepannya. Keluar-keluar dia sudah diberikan pemandangan yang...ekh dia sudah mendeskripsikan.

Entah setan apa, Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan. Tiba dibelakang yeoja rusa yg masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, tanpa saat tangannya berlahan melingkar dipinggang Luhan.

 _Deg!_

"Eh?" Ucap Luhan terkejut sambil memandang kearah kanan dimana Sehun ada.

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah tak kalah wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Bahkan kini bibirnya sudah menyentuh pipi Sehun yg tepat disampingnya.

Keduanya membeku, tidak ada yg menjauh. Mungkin masih dengan kesadaran yg rendah, membuat keduanya masih tetap dengan posisi ini. Dengan malu dan masih deg-deggan, Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian menunduk.

"Ekhem, mianhe." Ucap Sehun kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Ne.. I..ini untukmu.." Ucap Luhan gugup kemudian memberikan secangkir coklat hangat.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sehun berusaha sebiasa mungkin sambil menerima secangkir coklat hangat dari Luhan.

Setelah itu keduanya berahli menuju ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa sambil menikmati coklat hangat dalam diam. Sesekali keduanya saling melirik satu sama lainnya.

"Hm, Luhan. Ada yg ingin ku..bicarakan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada serius sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan.

"N..ne?" Tanya Luhan bingung dan sedikit gelisah dengan pandangan Sehun padanya.

 _Blush~_

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan munafik Luhan yg terasa pas digenggamnya. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yg berharga. Luhan hanya mampu menunduk karna malu dan juga gugup bersamaan.

Semuanya masih hening, hingga kemudian Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu hal yg sudah dipendamnya selama bersama Luhan. Dia merasa harus mengatakan ini.

"Lu..."

TeBeCe ㈳8

Aaaaaaa! OTTOKHE! DAEBEK?  
Jujur. Saya kalau jadi readers pasti penasaran dengan apa yg akan dikatakan Sehun padan Luhan. Tapi saya mendapatkan moment dari seseorang yg menginspirasi, jadinya kalo ini saya benar-benar para chingu deul menyukainya. Mianhe jika ada kesalahan dalam typo maupun segala hal yg ada dalam ffn ini. Jgn lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya. Karna, cerita ini akan berlanjut tergantung pada review para readers. Gomawo sudah membacanya! ㈴2㈵6


	4. Chapter 4

**Setelah itu keduanya berahli menuju ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa sambil menikmati coklat hangat dalam diam. Sesekali keduanya saling melirik satu sama lainnya.**

 **"Hm, Luhan. Ada yg ingin ku..bicarakan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada serius sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan.**

 **"N..ne?" Tanya Luhan bingung dan sedikit gelisah dengan pandangan Sehun padanya.**

 **Blush~**

 **Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan munafik Luhan yg terasa pas digenggamnya. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yg berharga. Luhan hanya mampu menunduk karna malu dan juga gugup bersamaan.**

 **Semuanya masih hening, hingga kemudian Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu hal yg sudah dipendamnya selama bersama Luhan. Dia merasa harus mengatakan ini.**

 **"Lu..."**

Summary : _**Inilah hidup. Penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan yg tak terlupakan. Kesedihan dan kegembiraan, kasih dan cinta. Menerawang disetiap sudut kehidupan, yg belum tentu akan berbuah m**_ _ **anis. Bagaimana kisah antara Sehun dan Luhan dalam sebuah takdir yg mempertemukan mereka? Akankah takdir yg itu membuahkan hasil yg manis?**_

●Chap.4●

"Lu, mungkin ini terdengar lucu. Tapi..." Ucap Sehun menjedah lagi.

Namja tanpa itu tampak gelisah, sedari tadi dia menunduk dan memandang kesana kemari. Seolah dia berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata rusa Luhan yg indah yg terus memandangnya.

"...kau mau kan jadi..em sahabatku. Aku tau ini terdengar aneh, cuma selama ini kan kita seperti teman. Jadi aku ingin kau menjadi sahabatku." Lanjut Sehun sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan.

Luhan? Yeoja itu menampilkan wajah andalannya, cengo. Sungguh, dia kaget. Dikiranya Sehun mau menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi kenyataan? Astaga Wu Luhan. Apa yg kau harapkan darinya., gumam Luhan lirih.

"Te..tentu. Sehun. Tentu kita bersahabat." Ucap Luhan terdengar senang namun didalamnya terdapat ke-lirihan.

" _Gomawo_ , Lu." Ucap Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan senang tapi sebenarnya didalam hatinya dia berteriak menjodohkan dirinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Luhan kini tampak memasak sesuatu hal yg dia pun tidak tau. Sehun pulang sejak pagi karena dia harus segera ke sekolah.

Sejak tadi, Luhan tidak fokus dengan masakannya. Pikirannya menerawang kejadian dimana Sehun mengungkapkan hal yg tidak diharapkannya(?).

"Ah~" entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dia menghela nafas gusar.

Tangannya terus mengaduk masakan, namun pandangannya luruh ke depan dengan kosong. Dia merasa hatinya mendadak sakit, padahal ini tidak pernah terjadi pada diri nya yg sebelumnya.

Tak.

Dengan lemas dia menghentikan aksi memasaknya, dan kemudian mematikan kompornya. Tidak perduli dengan masakannya, Luhan terakhir masuk kedalam kamar. Setiba di kamar, dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yg tetap saja membuatnya gelisah.

Lagi-lagi dia berlarut dalam pikiran. Membuatnya menekankan matanya gusar. Tiba-tiba sebuah ponsel berbunyi, tapi tidak diperdulikannya. Ketika bunyi ponsel berhenti, kembali lagi bunyi itu. Sungguh, Luhan tanpa melihat siapa penelepon langsung mengangkat dengan amarah.

" _NUGU_!" bentak Luhan kesal

"Hm, Lu. Kau..tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yg Luhan mualim sangat kenal suaranya.

"Se..Sehun." Ucap Luhan gugup karena membentak Sehun.

"Ah~ Lu. Ya, ini aku Sehun." Ucap Sehun si seberang sama dengan riang.

" _Waeyo_? Ada apa menelfonku?" Ucap Luhan sambil berpikir 'Sehun pasti merindukanku. Kekeke'.

"Hm, begini Lu. Ponsel yg sedang kau pegang itu... milikku." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan membelak tidak percaya.

Langsung saja Luhan memandang kearah ponsel yg dipegangnya. Astaga, ini bukan ponselku - gumamnya gelisah dan malu.

"Lu?" Terdengar suara Sehun dan langsung saja Luhan kembali menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Ne. Apa kau ingin aku mengantarnya ke sekolah mu?" Tanya Luhan seolah tau keinginan Sehun. #ahh~ sejati rupanya.

"Ne, Lu. Tapi..Apa kau tau jalan?" Tanya Sehun tampak tidak nyaman. Pasalnya dia tau Luhan baru beberapa minggu di sini, tidak memungkinkan yeoja rusa manis sahabatnya ini biasa tau jalan. Bisa-bisanya dia di culik lagi, mengingat betapa cantik dan manisnya sahabatnya itu.

" _Gwuenchanayo_ , aku kan bisa gunakan _gsp_. Tidak masalah, kau sekolah di performing high school bukan?" Ucap Luhan entah kenapa antusias jika akan ke sekolah Sehun.

"Ne, Lu. Aku tunggunya. Jika sudah sampai, telpon ke nomor ini saja." Ucap Sehun

"Ne." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Hati-hati, Lu. Dan _gomawo_." Ucap Sehun kemudian menutup telponnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Luhan langsung saja menukar pakaiannya. Dengan mengenakan kemeja panjang setengah paha, dan celana selutut berwarna biru. Tak lupa menggulung rambutnya menjadi bola dan kemudian mengikatnya. Dibawanya tas serta ponsel miliknya dan Sehun kemudian keluar rumah.

Sepanjang jalan. Luhan terus memperhatikan map sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Yg ada ddipikirkannya, jika tiba di sekolah Sehun pasti banyak yg mengira dirinya adalah kekasih Sehun. Memikirkan nya saja membuatnya malu dan terkikik kecil.

Sampailah Luhan di sekolah Sehun. Langsung saja Luhan masuk kedalam setelah mendapatkan persetujuan satpamnya. Setelah masuk, Luhan berdecak kagum dengan sekolah ini. Mewah dan indah. Pantesan Sehun sekolah disini, pasti fasilitas nya bagus - gumamnya.

Oya, Luhan baru ingat jika Sehun memesannya jika sudah tiba telpon dia. Luhan keluarkan ponsel Sehun kemudian menelpon nomor yg tadinya telpon ke ponsel Sehun. Menunggu jawaban, Luhan kembali melangkah memasuki koridor sekolah.

"Sepi, sepertinya sudah pada masuk kelas." Ucap Luhan kemudian menjauhkan ponsel Sehun dari telinganya saat ugh ditelponnya tidak mengangkat telpon.

Mau tak mau, Luhan harus menemukan kelas Sehun. Namun, dia harus menanyakkan pada siapa? Koridor sekolah sepi, dan tidak ada siswa melintas disini.

Luhan terus berjalan tak tau arah, kemudian dengan ucapan syukur dia menemukan seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah sini. Langsung tak pikir panjang, dia langsung mendekati yeoja itu.

"Hm, permisi." Ucap Luhan sopan dan yeoja itu memandangnya.

"Ada yg bisa saya bantu?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Hm, begini. Apa kamu tau dimana kelas Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu, dia sekelas dengan saya. Jja, saya antar menemuinya." Ucap yeoja itu

Dengan perasaan senang, Luhan langsung saja mengikuti yeoja itu. Sepanjang jalan, Luhan mengangumi kecantikan yeoja didepannya. Wajah yg putih, mata lumayan sipit dan hidung mancung.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Masuklah, kami lagi tidak ada guru." Ucap yeoja itu kemudian membukakan pintu kelasnya.

Yeoja itu masuk kedalam kelasnya, Luhan hanya berdiri diambang pintu dengan segala kegelisahannya.

"Sehunnie, kau di cari seseorang." Ucap yeoja yg tadinya membantu Luhan setelah duduk sebangkunya yg tepatnya disebelah Sehun.

Luhan melihatnya. Bahkan dia melihat betapa mesrahnya Sehun mengelus rambut yeoja itu. Hingga dapat disimpulkan Luhan, bahwa yeoja cantik yg menolongnya tadi adalah kekasih Sehun.

Tanpa Luhan sadar, Sehun susah melangkah mendekatinya. Dapat dilihat yeoja itu menunduk membuat Sehun khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada yeoja rusa manis itu.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

Luhan langsung saja mendongak dan menatap Sehun kaget. Kemudian dia mengubah ekspresinya tersenyum.

"Ah...Ini ponselmu." Ucap Luhan kemudian memberikan ponsel Sehun kembali.

Baru saja Sehun mau mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba namja yg berkulit tan merangkul baju Sehun dengan mesrah dan menatap Luhan dengan senyum tampannya.

"Ohohoh, Sehun kau dapat yeoja semanis ini dimana? Hallo, namaku Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai." Ucap namja tan bernama Kai

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Wu Luhan." Balas Luhan sopan.

Sehun sejak ke hadiran Kai, teman mesumnya, mendelik tidak suka. Sedangkan Kai dengan asiknya terus menggombali sahabatnya itu. Apa lagi Luhan yg terus meronta karna di gombali Kai yg tak modal itu. Bahkan teman-teman namja sekelas Sehun mulai menggombali Luhan juga.

Entah cemburu atau apa. Sehun menatap tajam semua teman sekelasnya dan di hadiah tatapan cuek. Marah dan kesal, Sehun langsung saja menarik Luhan pergi.

"Kuantar pulang." Ucap Sehun singkat.

"Eh? Gwuenchanayo, Hun-ah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kamu kan mas-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Lu. Aku sudah cukup khawatir dengan kau yg datang sendiri ke sekolahku. Sekarang aku tak mau kau pulang sendirian. Tidak!" Ucap Sehun tegas.

Luhan hanya pasrah menuruti keinginan Sehun mengantarnya. Sepanjang jalan, keduanya diam. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menanyakkan sesuatu.

"Hm, Hun. Aku ingin tanya padamu." Ucap Luhan dan seketika Sehun memelankan jalannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan.

"Hm, yeoja yg duduk disebelahmu. Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunduk.

Sehun menghentikan jalannya, kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Dia berbalik dan menatap sahabat imutnya yg tengah menunduk.

"Lu, kau pernah ingat saat kita di cafe bubble tea Namsan Tower. Kau ingatkan, pernah menanyakkan apa aku tidak memiliki kekasih? Dan aku menjawab, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku. Kau masih ingat." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk, tanpa menatap Sehun. Hatinya terasa gelisah sekarang. Menanti jawaban pasti Sehun yg membuatnya deg-deggan.

"Lu, aku..." Ucap Sehun menjedah kemudia menatap kearah lain.

"...sudah memiliki yeoja yg kucintai. Namun, aku belum menyatakannya." Ucap Sehun lirih

Luhan kemudian tersenyum lirih, yeoja rusa itu tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Yg ada dipikirkannya sekarang, pasti yeoja yg menolongnya tadi ialah yeoja yg dicintai Sehun.

"Ah~ Sehun, ayo kita ke tempat parkir. Kau katanya ingin mengantar ku pulang. Jja, sebelum nanti kau kena marah." Ucap Luhan mengalihkan masalah.

Luhan melepas genggaman Sehun kemudian jalan duluan. Meninggalkan Sehun menatap punggung Luhan dengan pandangan lirih.

'Lu, kau yeoja itu.' Ucap Sehun dalam hati kemudian dia menyusul Luha dengan cepat.

Tiba di samping Luhan, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan rusa itu dan membawanya ke tempat parkir. Tentunya Luhan tidak menolak, namun perlakuan Sehun membuatnya tambah gelisah.

'Sehunnie, aku sedih. Aku..sepertinya sudah mencintaimu.' Gumam Luhan dari hati sambil menatap Sehun yg memandang lurus kedepan.

Setiba di parkiran, Sehun langsung mengeluarkan kuncinya. Setelah membuka kunci mobilnya, langsung saja dia dan Luhan masuk kedalam mobil. Kemudian mobil Sehun melaju melewati jalan dengan kecepatan normal.

Sepanjang jalan, Luhan hanya memandang keluar jalan dengan kosong. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun gelisah. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Bahkan saat tiba dirumah Luhan, yeoja itu masih saja diam. Sehun langsung keluar dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo."

Singkat, dan kemudian Luhan pergi dari Sehun tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sehun yg kaget kemudian mengejar Luhan dan menahan Luhan. Dipandangnya yeoja rusa itu yg terus menunduk seperti takut melihatnya.

"Wae, Lu? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yg salah?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dan itu semakin menyakinkan Sehun bahwa dirinya mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Lu, aku minta maaf humas mengatakan sesuatu hal yg membuatku marah. Ak-"

"Aku masuk dulu." Potong Luhan kemudian melepas genggam Sehun dan berahli masuk.

Sehun tidak mencegah. Yg dipikirkannya, dia terus mencari kesalahannya. Hingga saat dia mendengar suara tutup pintu, dia menghela nafas gusar. Kemudian dia pergi dari kediaman Luhan dengan perasaan gelisah.

TeBeCe.

Aigooo~ Bagaimana? Apa terlalu singkat dan tidak menyenagkan?  
Kali ini author tak banyak ngomong. Yg diharapkan supaya readers menyukainya dan jangan lupakan tinggalkan reviewnya, oke.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : _ **Inilah hidup. Penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan yg tak terlupakan. Kesedihan dan kegembiraan, kasih dan cinta. Menerawang disetiap sudut kehidupan, yg belum tentu akan berbuah manis. Bagaimana kisah antara Sehun dan Luhan dalam sebuah takdir yg mempertemukan mereka? Akankah ta**_

 _ **kdir yg itu membuahkan hasil yg manis?**_

* * *

●Chap.5●

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan dan Sehun jarang berkomunikasi. Bahkan keduanya sudah jarang bertemu dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan yg sibuk menghindar dari Sehun.

Tiap pesan maupun panggilan dari Sehun, Luhan hanya memandangnya tanpa niat menjawab maupun menjawabnya. Dia masih sedih dengan perasaannya yang jatuh terlalu dalam pada orang yg hanya menganggapnya sekedar 'sahabat'. Sehingga membuatnya niat untuk menjauhi Sehun. Bahkan Luhan sudah sepakat bahwa minggu depan dia akan pulang ke Amerika.

Ting tong ting tong~~~~~

Bel pintu rumah Luhan berbunyi. Luhan yg tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur mendengus kesal. Yg dipikirkannya, siapa sore-sore begini datang ke rumahnya.

Luhan niatnya tidak mengindahkan orang yg berkunjung, namun karena bel rumahnya terus berbunyi. Dengan kesal dia keluar kamar dan mendekati pintu rumahnya.

Ceklek

"Nu- Se..Sehun?" Ucap Luhan kaget dengan Sehun yg berdiri didepannya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tas di punggungnya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tajam dan juga datar. Sedangkan Luhan masih memasang wajah cengo tidak percaya nya. Kemudian tanpa dipersilakan masuk oleh tuan rumah, Sehun langsung saja masuk.

"Yak! Siapa yg mempersilakanmu masuk?" Ucap Luhan kesal dengan sikap Sehun yg tidak sopan.

Merasa diacuhkan, Luhan akhirnya menutup pintu rumahnya sedikit keras dan kemudian jalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Setelah itu Luhan melangkah menuju ruang tamu dimana Sehun berada, dengan tangannya yg membawa dua kaleng soda.

"Untukmu." Ucap Luhan setelah memberikan salah satu kaleng soda untuk Sehun.

Klek Ssshhh

Terdengar bunyi suara yg berasal dari Luhan saat dimana yeoja rusa itu membuka kaleng minumannya. Kemudian dia meminum kaleng soda itu.

"Wae? Kau tak suka minuman ber-soda?" Tanya Luhan karna Sehun sama sekali tidak menyentuh minumannya

"Lu. Ada yg ingin ku tanyakan." Ucap Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Mwo?" Tanya Luhan sambil meminum sodanya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab telponku maupun sms-ku. Bahkan kau selalu menghindar dariku. Ada apa denganmu, Lu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada marah dan memandang Luhan dengan tajam.

Mendengar itu Luhan hanya menghela nafas gusar. Yeoja rusa itu sudah tau tujuan Sehun kemari untuk menanyakan itu.

"Jawab aku, Xi Luhan." Geram Sehun mengerikan.

"Kau sibuk dan aku tak mau menganggumu." Jawab Luhan bohong tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Kau bohong." Ucap Sehun seolah mengerti bahwa Luhan bohong padanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mengeryitkan tak suka. "Apa maksudmu dengan aku berbohong." Ucapnya kesal.

"Aku tau kau menghindariku, Lu. Alasanmu tidak bisa ku terima. 'Tidak mau mengangguku?' Ck! Alasan apaan itu?" Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa remeh.

"He! Jadi bisakah kau beritahu alasannya kenapa aku harus menhindari darimu, Tuan Oh!" Ucap Luhan kesal.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, namja tampan itu mendekat kearah Luhan dan kemudian memeluk yeoja itu.

Deg!

Luhan membeku seketika. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan...hangat. Saat dimana Luhan akan mendorong Sehun menjauh, tiba-tiba dia semakin terpaku dengan ucapan namja itu.

"Aku memang tak tau alasanmu yang sebenarnya, Lu. Tapi, aku tidak suka kau menghindar dariku. Kau tau, aku sangat tersiksa dengan kau yg selalu tidak mengangkat telpon maupun membalas sms-ku, Lu. Aku merasa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga kau menjauh dariku. Ak...Aku-"

"Hun." Potong Luhan kemudian menatap kearah Sehun dengan lirih.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah akan menjelang malam." Ucap Luhan kemudian melepas pelukan itu.

Sehun membeku seketika. Ditatapnya yeoja rusa itu dengan tidak percaya. Dia merasa hatinya tertusuk beribu jarum dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Wae, Lu? WAE? SEBENARNYA APA KESALAHANKU!" Bentak Sehun sambil menggenggam bahu Luhan dengan kuat.

Luhan menggerem sakit pada kedua bahunya. Dia hanya menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja tampan itu.

Sehun mulai melonggar genggamannya pada bahu Luhan. "Kumohon, Lu. Jangan begini. Kita bersahabat bukan? Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, beri tahu sahabatmu ini dimana letak kesalahannya. Jangan menghindariku, Lu." Ucapnya lirih.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Sakit, dan marah. Dia merasa sakit dengan Sehun yg hanya menganggapnya 'sahabat' dan marah karena sikapnya yg membuat Sehun menanggung sebuah kesalahan yg jelas-jelas tidak dibuat namja tampan itu.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun dengan lembut dan mengangkat dagu Luhan berlahan.

Tatapan teduh milik Sehun bertemu dengan tatapan lirih Luhan. Terbesit rasa sakit didalam Sehun karena merasa membuat yeoja rusa didepannya sedih.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun kesekian kalinya sambil menghapus air mata Luhan yg tak henti mengalir.

"Hisk... hisk." Isak Luhan tanpa bisa menahannya.

Greb~

Dengan lembut, Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus rambut lembut Luhan, berusaha menenangkan yeoja rusa itu.

Kediaman melanda keduanya. Luhan sudah mulai tidak menangis walau sebenarnya masih terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Namja tampan itu tampak gelisah.

"Lu... ada yg ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Ini serius." Ucap Sehun setelah menghela nafas gusarnya.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan serius. Bahkan Luhan dibuat deg-deggan dan tertangkap beberapa kali menghindar dari tatapan Sehun.

"Lu... Aku-"

TeBeCe.

Hallo, guys. Menunggu lama ffn ini Hehehe... Mianhe kalo saya baru nge-post.

Oya, saya mau memberi pengumuman. Mungkin untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, saya akan off ffn dulu karena saya harus menghadapi ujian. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, setelah saya selesai ujian. Saya akan membuat ffn selanjutnya yg versi super panjang langsung 2 Chap. Jadi selama menunggu next Chap spesialnya.

Dan, oh ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan juga semoga kalian menyukainya.

Annyeong, chingu-deul㈴2㈴2㈴2


End file.
